Big Brother 14 My Style
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: After watching Big Brother 13 on television and the other seasons on youtube I got the idea to do my own All Star season.Including fan favorites like Daniele,Rachel,Janelle, and Cassi.


BIG BROTHER 14 All Strars

Starring:

**Danielle** from Seasons 8 and 13,

**Cassi** from Season 13,

**Nick** from Season 8,

**Janelle** from Seasons 6 and 7,

**Rachel** from Seasons 12 and 13,

**Chima **from Season 11,

**Alison** from Season 9,

**Brendan** from Seasons 12 and 13,

**Russell** from Season 11,

**Parker** from Season 9,

**Memphis** from Season 10

**Angie** from Season 10

**Jameka** from Season 8

**Jason** from Season 3

After entering the big brother house for what was the second time to most everyone was excited jumping around at the prospect for having another chance to play the game. Russell took it upom himself to crack open the champagne for everyone pouring glass after glass.

(_Housegeust come to the living room.)_

"Its Julie!" yelled a few people who took off running excitedly to the livingroom couches.

"Hey Julie."

(_Hello housegeust. I assume you've all gotten to know each other better if you didnt know each other already.)_

Russell leaned over and gave Nick who was sitting beside him a nuggy out of pure excitment.

(_And I sure your wondering about the first twist. Well having a lasting reality showmance is like lightening in a bottle and for some of you lightening has struck twice. That right houseguests sitting somewhere in that room is your ex and your current love interest who both you met on this very to Big Brother 14: Love Triangle. How will this effect the game?Who is exactly dating who if anyone?Will sharing a house with your ex effect your currnet relationship?All of these questions will have to wait because right now you need to head outside for your first head of household competition.)_

For the time being most people were unphased by the news. Right now they were too excited over playing the first HOH game of the season. They all walked out see the banana competition that was first played in Big Brother 13.

(_Houseguest not only will there be all star players returning but also all star competitions from the last seven seasons voted on by competition is called "Stop Monkeying Around". The object of the game is to choose a partner and hang on to your banana as long as possible but bewhere there is a twist this season. You must hang on while you banana rotates and you have a few moments to choose your parteners.)_

Everyone imediaetly went to there friends with whom they already had a comfort level. Nick went to Daniele first.

"Wanna partner up?" he asked confident of what her answer would be. Afterall they were still friends and as far as he knew she wasnt dating anyone at the moment. The only other person she talked to on a daily basis was Janelle who had already paired herself with Memphis for whatever reason.

"Sorry already got a partner." she said like it was nothing then turned and walked over to where the colored shirts lay. Nick had to do a double take. Who the hell would she pick over him and could it possibly be that she was dating one of the other men? He breathed a sigh of relief once he noticed Daniele putting on the same shirt Cassi. Though he thought it was random for them to team up he was happy she wasnt with a guy. That would suck seeing as though he still had feelings for her. So he went looking for another partner.

Pairing as follows:

**Daniele and Cassi**

**Janelle and Memphis**

**Angie and Jason**

**Alison and Parker**

**Brendan and Rachel**

**Chima and Russell**

**Jameka and Nick**

(_Housegeust are you all paired up and set on your bananas?)_

"Yes Julie" they said collectively.

(_Good. Now is as great of time as any to let you guys in on the second twist of the season. Your partner, the person you chose to compete with tonight is now your teamate for the next five weeks. Yes the duo twist is back in action. This means you will win head of household together, compete for luxuries together, and even be put up for eviction together. Once a member of your team is evicted you with earn a golden key garunteing the holder a place in the final eight. Housegeust make sure you have a firm grip because your challenge starts now.)_

Unlike last season where the banana gently lift into the air, the banana shot up catching most people off gaurd and four people were immediately eliminated. They were Brendan, Jameka, Alison, and Parker. Rachel looked as though she was about to cry the moment Brendan slipped off the banana. Brendan angrily kicked a huge foam apple that was placed for decoration.

"Thats ok did good." Rachel yelled to Brendan causing Daniele who had hoped to never see her again to want to gag herself.

Thing got quiet for the next five minutes as everyone held on. Being veterans to the game they all knew the first head of household was more of a blessing then a treat in this case were it wasnt stranger but your friends and in some cases your loved ones.

Angie,Russell, and Chima were all feeling the pain as the ten minute mark approached so when chocolate syrup and giant sprinkles started raining on them they had to drop. They didnt show any anger just a little dissappointment. Most just wanted to show they still had it at challenges.

Unexpectingly the bananas started to sway back and forth at a fast pace catching Nick,Jason, and Memphis off gaurd and all three men fell. Jason took it like a champ but the other two might as well have been Rachel after Brendan got evicted the second time.

Things started getting tense once people realized it was down to the final four and who the final four actually was. Janelle, Daniele, and Rachel arguably the best competitive player there was Cassi who shocked everyone because she looked to be doing the best. She was completely focused and in her own world with her eyes closed. The other girl started looking around sizing up the competition.

"How are you doing over there Rachel?" Janelle asked starting to feel pain in her hip muscles which is what she was primarily using.

"I can go all night."

Janelle looked over at the other two who were the only duo left standing and she knew they would be the head of household so wheneveer her banana swung in there direction she would talk to Daniele who was one of her closest friends outside the house.

"Lets make a deal."

"What?"

"If I drop and give it to you, me and Memphis are safe this week."

"How do you know Rachel wont win?"

"She looks wont last another three minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"Ok deal." Daniele confirmed and had to stop herself from smirking. This couldnt be going any better for her and once Janelle dropped she was finally able to see Rachel who was looking directly at her. Rachel looked down at Cassi and knew what she had to do.

"Wanna make a deal?"

"No" Daniele said simply and turned away from the red head.

"Hang in there baby!" you could hear Brendan yell to Rachel but Rachel was in trouble and she dropped followed in seconds by Daniele who yelled in excitement. Cassi finally opened her eyes at hearing Daniele scream and looked around to see she was the only person left. She too screamed in excitment and let go landing beside Daniele who quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

_(Congradulations Cassi your the first head of household of the season.) _

_The house had quieted down after the head of household competition. Of course a few people made a point to congradulate Cassi not wanting to be on the girls bad side. For the most part everyone was quiet sitting in the livingroom. I was indication that the game had officially started._

_"Since we're all here lets get this twist thing over with. Who here is dating someone?" Parker suggested becoming uncomfortable with the silence._

_"Ok why dont the beautiful queen of the house start us off." Russell chimed in obviously trying to charm Cassi._

_"Your already starting on me already. No you are not sleeping in my bed." Cassi said getting a laugh from everybody except one._

_"You got a boyfriend?"_

_"No."_

_"Well you cant blame a guy for trying am I right guys?" Most of the cheered him on obviously wanting to try and charm the model also._

_"Well obviously im married to Brendan." Rachel said loudly to everyone. Brendan who at beside her smiled along with her as she showed off her wedding ring._

_"When was the wedding?"_

_"Four months ago in Vegas."_

_"You didnt get married at the Chapel'O'Love right?" Russell joked._

_"No we used the prize money and got married at the Palms." Brendan said and gazed lovongly at Rachel prompting Danielle to mouth 'GagMe' to Janelle._

_"Anyone else?"_

_"Me and Angie over there have been together fortwo years now." Memphis said shocking a few who wondered why the two didnt pair up if they were dating._

_"Danielle,Nick?" Russell teased the two._

_"Noo we broke up two years ago." Nick said._

_"So you two arent dating anyone?"_

_"No."_

_"Actually."Danielle said and everyone erupted in oooooh's causing her to laugh. Nick how ever was totally thrown off._

_"Actually ive been seeing someone since the end of season 13 so about a year now."_

_"Are they in the house?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Who?"_

_"Ummm." Daniele smiled a bit then leane dover the Cassi who was sitting next to her and kissed shocking everyone in the house including Janelle who knew the two were together but wasnt expecting them to be so public about it._

_The two girls gave it a while before they pulled apart and looked around to see most people's mouthes gaped in clutched each other hands and most people eye landded there._

_"Seriously?"Brendan asked wondering if the two girls were just really good friends who didnt mind sucking face to pull a prank. Cassi knodded._

_"Wow." was all Parker couldnt manage to say without closing his mouth which was still hanging open._

_"Can I just say that was the hottest thing ever!" Janelle said getting cheers from most people._

_"How did you two hook up?"Alison asked._

_"Yeah I thought you hated each other last season?" Brendan said._

_"Nwoooo I didnt HATE anyone. Not even you Rachel." Cassi gave a smile to Rachel who knew she was in trouble with the duo."But when we went to Vegas we talked and she took me back to her room." Cassi said in her extremely sexy southern voice. Daniele playfully smacked her girlfriend._

_"Whaaaat?"Jameka asked being sassy. _

_"No that is not what happened."_

_"What did?"_

_"We both went with PT to this show and the kiss cam landed on us."Daniele said._

_"Then we sorta flirted for the rest of the night and after PT left the room we got a little carried away."Cassi said._

_"A little?" Daniele teased._

_"Dont go there."Cassi playfully threatened. By then both girls were smiling widely._

_"Well there goes the moment of the season."Chima said and everyone laughed execpy Russell who still had animosity against the girl._

_Nick who was silent the entire time was confused. To him, Daniele was just taking a break from him for a while and neither of them were susposed to see each other. He had to admit the thought of the two girls together was hot but he would much prefer Daniele look at him the way she looked at Cassi. The worst part was he couldnt talk to her about it with her girlfriend as the head of would just have to buy his time._


End file.
